Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High
by Luna's Tea House
Summary: Aussi imprévisible qu'une tempête en été, Marcus Flint se retrouve à nouveau dans la vie d'Hermione. Avec un mariage à la dérive et un sentiment de stagnation, sa présence semble soudainement faire tout le sens du monde... Marcus x Hermione
1. 2h48

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient dans cet univers, bien évidemment. JK Rowling est celle que nous devons remercier pour sa magnifique création.**

Cette idée de fiction m'est venue de ma propre expérience, de mes propres triturations avec la brisure du coeur. J'ai lu quelques histoires fascinantes sur ce pairing dans le côté anglophone de FF et me suis dit qu'ils seraient tout à fait appropriés pour revivre les idées qui me sont venues.

Contrairement à ce que j'écris normalement, je ne pense pas faire dans le léger. Ce sera probablement un peu plus de angst, avec de l'amour bien sûr et un peu d'humour parce que je ne peux pas écrire sans. Sur ce, voici le premier chapitre de _Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High._

* * *

À cette heure de la nuit, toutes les lumières se mêlaient et créaient une toile nouvelle sur le skyline londonien. Hermione refusait de regarder la pendule dans sa cuisine autrement moderne. Elle ne voulait pas s'abaisser aux inquiétudes à nouveau. L'amour qu'elle portait pour Ron dans son coeur ne parvenait plus à faire face aux bêtes sombres de leur mariage. Il travaillait tard, ils passaient de moins en moins de temps ensemble et même si la sorcière souhaitait y croire à nouveau, elle savait très bien que leur histoire se trouvait à la dérive depuis qu'ils avaient échangé leurs alliances.

Cependant, lorsqu'un _crac_ sonore la fit sursauter, Hermione voulut mettre tout son espoir à nouveau dans son couple. Ron revenait-il plus tôt ce soir? Avec des roses, peut-être?

Ce bonheur éphémère s'envola dès qu'on cogna à la porte. Son mari aurait utilisé sa clé. À une heure aussi tardive de la nuit, tout facteur inconnu devenait effrayant et Hermione tira sa baguette de la poche de ses pantalons de lin beige.

Une voix étrangement familière résonna derrière la porte.

''Hermione!''

Elle se figea soudainement. Ses membres ne parvenaient plus à bouger alors que son cerveau roulait, aussi rapidement qu'un train à la dérive. Cette voix grave et onctueuse ne pouvait qu'appartenir à une personne: Marcus Flint.

La jeune femme voulut combattre les souvenirs qui refaisaient surface. Cet été qu'ils avaient passé exclusivement à deux, dans sa maison de campagne, seuls, sans responsabilité, à faire l'amour toute la journée. Et, soudainement, tout comme le vent frais d'automne, il s'était enfui sans lui donner de raison.

''Marcus, comment as trouvé mon adresse?

-Ce n'est pas important.

-Oui, ça l'est. Mon mari va rentrer sous peu.

-Ron, s'esclaffa le sorcier. Il est passé deux heures du matin.

-Je sais.''

Sa main se trouvait maintenant contre la porte, comme si elle cherchait à se rapprocher de lui, s'assurer qu'il n'était pas un mirage. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le voir, car il s'était adossé contre l'oeil magique. Hermione pouvait très bien se l'imaginer, cependant, comme elle l'avait vu nu comme un ver lors de nombreuses semaines. Il était tellement grand. Sa stature devait probablement frôler le dessus de la porte et ses cheveux noirs couleur de suie seraient probablement tenus en l'air par des forces dépassant la magie sorcière.

''Tu me laisses entrer?''

Un battement.

''Okay, mais pas pour longtemps.''

Le verrou fut désactivé et dès que la brunette lui ouvrit, elle se sentit faire un saut dans le passé. Leur histoire n'avait peut-être duré qu'un été, il y a de cela 6 ans, mais elle avait encore tous les plus beaux moments tatoués au creux de son crâne. N'attendant que les moments de noirceur pour ressurgir, lui rappelant ce qu'elle avait perdu.

Et voilà que Marcus revenait dans le portait, encore un peu plus costaud, ses cheveux maintenant presque entièrement rasés et une lueur dans le regard qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

''Tu veux quelque chose à boire, un verre d'-

-Tu as du whiskey?

-Oui, celui de Ron…

-Je me souviens que tu aimais le Whiskey Pur-Feu sur glace.''

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil en disant cela. Même si elle n'était plus la jeune sorcière timide de l'époque, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

''Je m'en tiens au vin rouge, maintenant.

-Ennuyant.''

Elle prit la fuite vers la cuisine où, au sommet d'une armoire emplie d'alcools sorciers divers, se trouvait deux bouteilles de whiskey. La plus chère, celle que Ron gardait pour les occasions spéciales et celle bon-marché. Hermione jeta un bref regard vers le pendule. 2h48. Sa main dévia vers la bouteille de crystal.

''Sur glace?

-Ça n'a pas changé.''

Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon où Marcus avait pris place, ses longues jambes contrites légèrement contre la table à café, la sorcière ne put s'empêcher de trouver la situation des plus étranges.

''Marcus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Tu ne t'es pas servie un verre?

-Réponds à ma question, s'il-te-plaît.

- _Accio_ verre. _Accio_ Whiskey Pur-Feu.''

Lorsque seul un verre apparut, il se tourna vers la jeune femme, un petit rictus peignant ses lèvres.

''C'est un mélange maison?

-Non, répondit Hermione avec impatience. _Accio_ Whiskey du Baron Mordicus.

-Ron m'impressionne, je dois dire.''

Elle fit apparaître quelques glaçons dans son verre et versa, la main légèrement tremblante alors qu'il l'observait.

''Santé. Au sexe!

-Crétin.''

L'alcool brûla le fond de sa gorge, mais les effluves épicées emplirent ses sens avec force et puissance.

''Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi, à 2h du matin un mardi?

-Techniquement, nous sommes mercredi matin.

-J'ai une autre question pour toi. Pourquoi refuses-tu de répondre à ma question?''

Il esquissa un sourire et prit une deuxième gorgée de whiskey.

''Rien ne t'échappe.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Ça va mal, Hermione.

-Je pensais que tu avais signé un bon contrat avec les _Falmouth Falcons_.

-C'était i ans, ça. Les choses changent.''

Silence. Il passa un doigt sur la circonférence du verre, créant une vibration sonore.

''C'est fini avec Suki.''

Elle avait bien entendu parler de la relation très médiatisée de Marcus et sa petite amie Suki, qui était la nouvelle sensation sorcière avec sa voix cristalline.

''Elle m'a éjecté de notre appartement, mon contrat n'a pas été renouvellé avec les _Falcons_ et j'ai apparemment plus de dettes que d'argent dans mon compte de banque.''

Il fit tournoyer l'alcool dans son verre avant de le terminer d'un trait.

''Je n'aime pas demander de l'aide, mais est-ce que je pourrais dormir sur ton divan ce soir?

-Ron ne sera pas d'accord.

-Hermione, où se trouve ton mari?''

Un coup de poignard sur la plaie déjà ouverte. Elle fit un signe de la tête, vers nul part. Elle même ne savait pas.

''Il travaille.

-Tous les Aurors que je connais rentrent à la maison pour le souper.

-Peut-être.''

Elle évita son regard. Marcus lisait ses émotions avec l'aisance d'une boule de cristal. Hermione se souvint soudainement d'une soirée particulièrement arrosée où ils avaient discuté de leur passé, s'ouvrant sur leurs blessures. Elle ne pouvait le prendre dans ses bras, de peur d'ouvrir à nouveau ce petit compartiment qu'elle avait délaissé, là où elle conservait tous ses sentiments pour le Serpentard.

L'oublier avait été difficile, mais elle y était parvenue.

''Tu peux dormir ici ce soir, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir t'héberger plus longtemps.

-Malfoy devrait revenir de son voyage d'affaire demain. Sa femme sera heureuse de me faire manger de la salade et de me dire de réduire ma consommation d'alcool.

-Je vais aller te chercher un oreiller.''

Il la regarda se diriger vers l'armoire, détaillant les courbes de son corps. Ils étaient tous les deux tellement différents et pourtant la chimie entre eux ne s'était jamais estompée, force inexplicable les attirant toujours l'un à l'autre. Marcus eut envie de la serrer contre lui, mais il savait que la seconde qu'il la toucherait, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de l'embrasser.

Hermione revint avec l'oreiller et une couverture, un sourire contrit placardé sur son visage.

''Je n'ai rien trouvé de plus chaud, je suis désolée.

-Ça va, je suis une fournaise.''

Elle lui tendit le nécessaire pour la nuit, lorsque Marcus choisit de se lever. Leur différence majeure de taille avait toujours été quelque chose de très attirant pour la sorcière et elle ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer les longues heures passées l'un contre l'autre.

Le Serpentard déposa un délicat baiser sur son front et prit l'oreiller.

''Merci pour tout. Bonne nuit, Hermione.''

Lentement, elle marcha vers la chambre. Son cœur vrombissait.

* * *

Je posterai un nouveau chapitre tous les dimanche. J'espère que cette entrée en la matière vous a plu!


	2. Quiproquos

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient dans cet univers, bien évidemment. JK Rowling est celle que nous devons remercier pour sa magnifique création.**

Écrire cette fiction est super cathartique et m'aide justement à traverser cette étape de brisure du coeur, alors je suis heureuse de voir qu'elle semble vous intéresser pour le moment! Je vais arrêter de discuter et sans plus tarder, voici la suite!

* * *

La tempête éclata en matinée, violemment et sans préambule.

''Hermione!''

La voix de Ron perça le sommeil déjà agité de la jeune femme. Elle sursauta avec vigueur et regarda de tous les côtés, se demandant ce qui se passait. Son mari entra dans la chambre rapidement, claquant la porte derrière lui, ses cheveux roux emmêlés prouvant qu'il venait tout juste de rentrer du travail. La sorcière croisa les bras, attendant les reproches.

''Je peux savoir pourquoi il y a un homme sur mon divan? hurla Ron, une haleine fétide de vodka bon-marché atteignant les narines d'Hermione.

-J'aimerais te rappeler que c'est notre divan…

-Et cet homme, il fout quoi à dormir chez moi sans invitation?

-Marcus avait besoin d'une place où dormir…

-Attends, Marcus comme dans Marcus Flint?''

Lorsqu'elle hocha la tête, le visage de Ron s'empourpra davantage.

''Le Serpentard qui a passé ses heures sur le terrain de Quidditch à essayer de tuer mes frères et Harry? Cet enfoiré là?

-Lui-même. C'est un ami.

-Ah! Comme ça me rassure, ça!''

Son rire ironique lui transperça l'estomac. Hermione eut envie de pleurer, mais elle refoula ses larmes, laissant ses émotions se changer en colère. Comment osait-il lui reprocher d'aider quelqu'un dans le besoin?

Soudainement, le sujet de la conversation même se permit d'entrer dans la chambre pour se joindre au chaos.

''Sans vouloir être importun, un petit _Silencio_ pourrait vous donner un peu plus d'intimité.''

Marcus se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, ayant retiré son chandail comme il faisait chaud dans les nuits de Juillet. Les muscles de ses abdominaux avaient la définition précise d'un tracé à la plume et son dos semblait avoir pris encore plus d'expansion depuis leur dernière rencontre. En 6 ans, il avait recouvert son corps de dizaines de petites oeuvres d'art. Ses tatouages le seyaient à merveille. Hermione chercha un point fixe où ancrer son regard, sans quoi elle le détaillerait encore plus longuement et elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être prise en flagrant délit d'observation corporelle chez un autre homme.

''Tu te prends pour qui, Flint? Rentre chez toi et met un t-shirt, bon sang.

-Et moi qui croyais que les Gryffondor avaient le sens de l'hospitalité.

-J'essaie d'avoir une conversation avec ma femme.

-Même moi je rentrais plus tôt que 6h du matin quand ça allait mal dans ma relation.''

Ron pointa sa baguette vers lui, le visage sterne et n'attendant qu'une autre blague sarcastique pour le changer en statue grecque (probablement). Marcus referma la porte derrière lui, laissant le couple seul à seule. Hermione s'était levée, remarquant qu'elle avait oublié de se changer la veille. Ses pantalons de lin étaient froissés, sa chemise blanche pleine de plis. Ils avaient tous deux très piètre allure.

''Ron. Pourquoi rentres-tu toujours aussi tard?''

Elle ne sut pas d'où lui vint le courage de le confronter, mais Hermione sut qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi. Attendre son mari tous les soirs, chercher un certain réconfort en se tuant au travail et pleurer lorsque minuit sonnait - cette routine ne lui convenait plus.

''Tu le sais, pourtant. Nous cherchons à arrêter un trafiquant de potions illégales. Je suis en infiltration sous Polynectar depuis le dernier mois.

-Tu me manques, c'est tout.''

Il baissa la tête, cherchant à éviter son regard. Elle sut alors qu'elle l'avait perdu, mais ce n'était pas une surprise. Ça ne l'avait jamais été.

Son coeur avait simplement refusé de voir tous les signes, se rebellant contre les preuves rationnelles que leur mariage ne fonctionnait pas.

''J'ai besoin de dormir, répliqua Ron.

-Je ferai la lessive demain.''

Il hocha la tête et se dévêtit sans la regarder. Hermione se mordit la lèvre et décida de fuir. Comme ça. Il n'y avait plus rien pour la retenir.

Elle sortit de la chambre dans ses vêtements de la veille et sentit le regard de Marcus la vriller. Ses yeux aux teintes orageuses ne la quittaient plus, l'attirant vers le vide, vers lui. Lentement, elle choisit de tomber.

''C'est fini, trancha-t-elle sans jamais cesser de soutenir son regard.

-Viens. On s'en va.''

Il lui prit la main, recouvrant entièrement ses doigts fins de sa poigne robuste. Et ils transplanèrent vers l'inconnu. Vers un ailleurs qui n'aurait pas ce goût de cendre.

;

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent dans Diagon Alley, Hermione sentit ses barrières lentement se reconstruire autour d'elle. Ils étaient en public, où ils risquaient de croiser bon nombre de leurs amis et connaissances. De plus, ils avaient tous deux eu un passé très médiatisé. Le choix de Marcus la surprenait infiniment.

Elle leva la tête, cherchant une réponse de sa part. Sans jamais lâcher sa main, il entama une marche contre le flot de sorciers qui se dirigeaient tous vers le travail à cette heure matinale. Plusieurs paires d'yeux les fixèrent, regardant tout d'abord Marcus dont les 6 pieds 4 pouces attiraient déjà le regard et passant ensuite au visage de porcelaine d'Hermione.

Ils étaient un duo inhabituel pour dire le moins.

Cependant, Marcus n'en avait rien à faire des gens qui comméraient. Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs avançait avec confiance et même lorsqu'un flash retentit, au coin de son regard, il ne changea jamais l'expression stoïque de son visage. Les magazines écriraient probablement qu'il trompait sa copine avec la célèbre Hermione Granger, sorcière ayant sauvé le monde de la menace qu'était Voldemort. Cela le faisait, à la limite, rire.

Il s'arrêta enfin face à un bâtiment de pierres anciennes. Il n'y avait aucune enseigne, mais Marcus traversa tout de même la porte. Un parfum enivrant de café et de pâtisseries redonnèrent vie à Hermione, dont les longues nuits d'inquiétude avaient largement troublé le sommeil.

''Bienvenue dans mon Oasis secret.''

Un petit homme trapu vêtu d'un chic veston noir en velours vint à leur rencontre, un large sourire créant deux jolies fossettes sur ses joues.

''Monsieur Flint, vous avez manqué à la maison lors des dernières semaines! Miss Suki se joindra-t-elle à votre table?

-Pas aujourd'hui, Nicolas. ''

Sans poser plus de questions, le serveur les dirigea vers une table illuminée par un lampadaire. Hermione remarqua alors le décor éclectique du café; chaque table avait un thème différent, transportant les clients dans un univers personnalisé. Ils se trouvaient apparemment dans une allée parisienne où des effluves d'espresso l'invitaient à se relaxer.

Le dénommé Nicolas laissa un menu à la table et s'esquiva, faisant une dernière courbette en souriant à Marcus.

''C'est très joli comme endroit. Je suis surprise de n'y avoir jamais mis les pieds, fit Hermione en continuant d'observer la salle.

-C'est des plus exclusif. J'y suis seulement entré grâce à Draco.

-Un secret de Serpentard, alors.''

Elle lui décocha un clin d'oeil à ces mots. Marcus répondit d'un regard salace. Hermione avait l'élégance et la beauté d'une nymphe, mais il se rappelait avec vivacité ses talents au lit.

Il réprima le flot de ses pensées en regardant le menu devant lui, même s'il le connaissait par-coeur.

''Merci de me tenir compagnie, ajouta-t-elle très sérieusement.

-C'est normal.

-Avec mon mari qui disparaissait pendant 18 heures par jour, je commençais à me demander si mon visage s'était métamorphosé en celui d'un troll.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux.''

Il savait très bien ce qu'elle vivait, cependant. Vivre avec quelqu'un ne nourrissant jamais ce besoin viscéral d'affection, ne rassurant jamais les blessures de l'insécurité, ça devenait lourd avec le temps. Même lui s'était surpris à perdre confiance en lui-même plus Suki prenait ses distances, à un point tel où il chercha de la validation dans le lit des autres.

Du satin contre sa peau et des remords dans la gueule.

''Tu devrais goûter au latte aux bulbes de mandragore, dit Marcus avec sérieux.

-Pardon?''

Elle lui arracha le menu des mains, sa curiosité maintenant piquée. Le café offrait des boissons traditionnelles du Londres anglais, mais aussi une grande variété de concoctions étranges. Le latte aux bulbes de mandragore figurait au sommet de la liste, suivi par un bourbon à base de sang de dragon et un thé noir parsemé de crins de licorne pour la modique somme de 5 Gallions.

Une vraie aubaine!

''Avez-vous fait votre choix?''

Nicolas, le serveur habillé à la mode française, était revenu aussi silencieusement qu'une souris.

''Deux lattes aux bulbes de mandragore, s'il-te-plaît.

-Absolument. Monsieur Flint, vous avez reçu un hibou de la part de Monsieur Malfoy.''

Il déposa la lettre sur la table et fit volte-face, retournant vers le bar ressemblant à un dépotoir de Steampunk chic. Marcus déchira le sceau des Malfoy lentement, puis parcourut la missive en vitesse. Hermione l'observa, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien l'avoir pris de s'enfuir avec son amour de jeunesse plutôt que de travailler sur son mariage avec Ron.

Elle devenait folle, c'était officiel.

''Draco ne peut plus m'accueillir chez lui, trancha Marcus en faisant brûler la lettre d'un coup de baguette.

-Mais…

-Pas surprenant. Sa femme est partie en voyage d'affaire d'urgence, alors sa maîtresse a transplané chez lui.

-Il ne changera jamais.''

Marcus haussa un sourcil et s'approcha d'elle, détaillant les petites taches de rousseur qui s'éparpillaient sur son nez.

''Moi aussi j'ai trompé ma copine. Je te dégoûte?''

Hermione sentit son coeur se resserrer tel un étau. Elle ne savait pas quel réponse le satisferait et elle ne voulait pas le mettre en colère. Au-delà des mensonges qu'elle s'était forcée à gober, Marcus lui avait terriblement manqué durant les six dernières années.

Elle avait cherché à dissimuler cette vérité derrière une montagne de souvenirs heureux avec Ron ou en se convaincant que le joueur de Quidditch n'était qu'un salopard… Mais elle ne parvenait jamais à y croire complètement, même après qu'il se soit enfui sans lui donner aucune raison.

''Quand on a mal, on peut faire des erreurs.

-Je cherchais à lui faire mal à elle, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

-Je peux comprendre.

-Vraiment? Hermione Granger, la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération est capable de faire souffrir quelqu'un par pure vengeance?''

La jeune femme baissa la tête, cherchant à dissimuler l'effet de ses mots sur son coeur. Combattant les larmes, elle chercha son regard.

"Merci, Marcus. Merci de me rappeler pourquoi je ne t'ai pas contacté pendant 6 ans.''

Elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour partir, lorsque leur serveur revint avec deux lattes fumants. Hermione sentit son regard la détailler, il s'attarda une seconde de trop sur les plis de ses pantalons froissés et la sorcière eut l'impression d'être un déchet de la société. Elle n'était pas à sa place dans un café secret aux côtés d'un homme qu'elle avait aimé malgré sa froideur.

''Vous nous quittez, Miss?

-Oui. J'ai oublié que j'avais un rendez-vous avec ma crise existentielle. Bonne journée.''

La brunette sentit le regard de Marcus vriller son dos, mais elle n'altéra pas la vitesse de son pas. Il lui fallait sortir du café, prendre ses distances, retrouver l'air pollué du Londres sorcier et oublier les dernières heures qu'elle venait de passer.

Si elle était chanceuse, il ne réapparaîtrait plus jamais dans sa vie et elle pourrait, peut-être, panser son coeur brisé un jour.

C'était mal connaître Marcus Flint.

''Ça te fait rire de t'enfuir de moi? balança le sorcier au loin.

-Va te faire foutre, Marcus!

-Pardon?''

Avec ses longues jambes interminables, il l'avait déjà presque rejointe. Hermione chercha à accélérer la cadence, mais elle faisait face à un athlète professionnel au sommet de sa forme physique. Environ trois secondes plus tard, sa large main encercla son poignet.

''Tu peux m'expliquer ta réaction, s'il-te-plaît?

-Tu me vois encore comme une petite jeune fille incapable de se défendre, comme la Gryffondor que tu détestais à Poudlard!

-Parce que je ne te crois pas capable de blesser quelqu'un volontairement?

-C'est le ton que tu as employé.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne fais pas dans la dentelle.''

Certes, elle le savait, mais il y avait une différence entre comprendre un concept et l'accepter.

''Hermione, je ne cherchais pas à te blesser avec mon sarcasme. Tu le sais, ça aussi.

-Tu as la délicatesse d'un sumo dans un magasin de porcelaine, vociféra-t-elle en cherchant à se dégager de sa poigne, en vain.

-Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas.''

Un sorcier les observait, mal à l'aise. L'inconnu s'approcha lentement en dévisageant Marcus.

''Mademoiselle, avez-vous besoin d'aide?

-Fous le camp!''

Le joueur de Quidditch lâcha le poignet d'Hermione pour chercher sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon gris foncé. L'autre sorcier prit la fuite au même moment, préférant probablement ne pas entrer dans un duel en public comme ça.

''La vérité est que je suis un trou-de-cul, Hermione. J'ai trompé ma copine parce qu'elle était distante avec moi. J'ai cherché à l'oublier en baisant des visages sans noms. Je ne me suis pas encore changé en gentleman et ça n'arrivera probablement jamais.

-Elle t'a brisé le coeur? ''

Marcus ne répondit rien, mais son silence voulait tout dire. Elle lui prit la main et il ne chercha pas à se dégager.

''Tu sais, moi aussi on m'a brisé le coeur.

-Je suis désolé.''

La brunette hocha la tête. L'amertume ne quittait jamais vraiment sa bouche lorsqu'elle s'arrêtait à y penser. Chaque fois qu'elle se souvenait de ce matin d'août où elle s'était réveillée seule, dans une maison de campagne ne lui appartenant pas, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de perdre foi en l'amour. Mais, à chaque fois, son âme de romantique éperdue revenait à l'assaut et elle pleurait. Pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle y croit à nouveau.

''Viens.''

Il transplana hors de la rue bondée de Londres, sans la prévenir. Les couleurs virevoltèrent autour d'eux avec l'exubérance et l'absurdité d'un rêve en technicolor. Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer. Était-il complètement inconscient?

Face à elle, des kilomètres de pâturage, un grand saule pleureur qui n'avait pas mauvais caractère et surtout, une maison de briques rouges.

''Je me suis dit qu'on ne serait pas dérangés ici.''

* * *

 **J'avais dit que je publierais dimanche, mais je trouvais que le chapitre se terminait bien ici. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! ;)**


	3. Souvenirs

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient!**

Désolée pour le retard! C'était mon anniversaire et puis je suis partie pour quelques jours à Toronto pour célébrer. Je vous promets que je posterai à chaque dimanche à l'avenir! Sans plus tarder, voici la suite. On va finir ça ce bavardage là, on veut du Marcus Flint nous, n'est-ce pas?

* * *

La maison de leur amour d'été. Rien n'avait changé. Les mêmes framboisiers entouraient la maison, les mauvaises herbes semblaient s'être installées confortablement et le saule avait à peine grandi. Hermione sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre.

''Marcus.

-Oui?

-Pourquoi?''

Elle croisa les bras autour de son corps gracile, cherchant à se protéger contre les mauvais souvenirs. La jeune femme était angoissée à l'idée de retourner à l'intérieur de cette maison où ils avaient fui leurs responsabilités et leurs brisures du coeur respectives. La décoration aurait-elle changé? Trouverait-elle des mouchoirs au même endroit où elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps lorsqu'il l'avait laissé derrière? Ne se souvenait-il pas du mal qu'il lui avait fait ou choisissait-il simplement de ne pas s'y attarder comme c'était dans le passé?

''Nous n'avons nul part où aller.''

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, sachant très bien qu'il avait raison mais ne pouvant se retirer de la tête qu'ils revenaient en arrière, qu'ils ouvraient à nouveau cette dangereuse porte menant tout droit vers cette passion explosive qui les rendraient fous.

C'était arrivé i ans, elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait combattre le feu brûlant dans ses veines bien bien longtemps. Mais la sorcière ferait tout pour ne pas flancher. Tout pour ne pas se faire briser le coeur à nouveau.

''Viens, je vais nous faire du café.''

Il pointa sa baguette vers la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Une effluve légèrement poussiéreuse les accueillit, mais sous la forte odeur il y avait des notes d'orange et de bois, exactement comme i ans. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Marcus l'avait embrassé pour la première fois contre le comptoir, alors qu'elle se tenait sur la pointe des pieds pour chercher un pot maçon dans lequel verser le thé glacé.

Il avait passé sa main dans la niche entre le bas de son dos et ses fesses. Le courant passait entre eux depuis le début, mais ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Marcus avait consommé le poison lancinant qui le poussait vers Hermione. Ils s'étaient embrassés d'abord doucement, puis avec fougue.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux pour mieux oublier ce souvenir. Ils ne pouvaient pas, pas cette fois. Pas avec tout ce qui leur était arrivé depuis.

''Tu prends toujours ton américano avec un sucre brun? demanda l'ancien Serpentard, affairé dans ses sacs d'espresso.

-Oui.''

Elle s'était adossée contre le comptoir, l'observant avec mélancolie. Il était beau. Une brute avec des traits d'ange. Ses lèvres fines mais douces qu'il mordillait lorsqu'il était concentré, ses larges épaules musclées qui saillaient toujours sous ses chemises et ses bras tatoués, constellés d'encre là où i ans se trouvait une peau vierge.

Hermione craquait pour son look de mauvais garçon et elle ne pouvait s'en cacher. Il leva soudainement la tête, remarquant que le regard de la brunette le vrillait depuis quelques minutes. Un rictus coquin étira ses lèvres.

''Je peux vous aider, Miss Granger?

-Non, non. Ça va.

-Voilà ton américano.''

Il avança lentement vers elle, sans jamais cesser de la regarder. Hermione se sentit de plus en plus minuscule. Marcus faisait 6 pieds 4 pouces et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi microscopique qu'en ce moment, alors qu'il la dévorait du regard.

Le joueur de Quidditch lui tendit la tasse fumante et lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent, la sorcière se mordit la lèvre. Il était proche, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur émanant de son corps et la feinte odeur de sa cologne lui faisait tourner la tête. Lorsqu'elle eut son café, Hermione tenta de fuir pour ne plus se trouver aussi près de lui, mais il entoura sa taille d'une main.

''Tu m'as manqué.

-Marcus, on ne peut pas…''

Son ton était catégorique et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au coeur.

''Je savais que tu dirais ça. Pourtant, il n'y a personne pour nous en empêcher.

-C'est compliqué.

-Quand est-ce que ça ne l'est pas?''

Il souleva doucement sa tête, pour qu'elle le regarde, puis posa son front contre le sien. Leur histoire était douce et amère à la fois, une constante chute.

''Je vais aller courir un peu, je reviens.''

Lorsque son corps prit de la distance, Hermione put respirer normalement. Combattre l'effervescence d'émotions qui bouillonnaient en elle serait difficile, comment oublier de l'aimer? Comment faire alors que même son mariage avec Ron n'y était parvenu?

;

Elle sirotait la fin de son américano sur le divan du salon, confortable sous une couverture en laine grise, s'habituant peu à peu aux sons de la maison. Le craquement des lattes de bois quand la brise se levait, le chant des oiseaux qui semblait n'avoir jamais changé et sa respiration douce, calme, maintenant qu'elle reprenait un peu contenance.

Hermione aimait bien se sentir en contrôle et Marcus avait la fâcheuse tendance de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Alors qu'il était parti pour faire son jogging, la jeune femme avait pu réfléchir plus longuement aux règles qu'elle instaurerait entre eux s'ils devaient vivre ici pour une certain laps de temps. Elle ne pouvait recommencer le même cycle que la dernière fois, sinon la même fin se reproduirait: un coeur brisé et des larmes à n'en plus finir.

En premier lieu, ils ne pouvaient coucher ensemble. C'était formellement interdit. Même si le sexe avec lui avait été révolutionnaire et changé sa vie, elle ne pouvait s'y adonner sans quoi il serait d'autant plus facile de s'attacher à lui.

Il serait préférable aussi qu'ils ne partagent pas la même chambre, sans quoi la première règle serait enfreint aussi vite que l'éclair.

Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à un interrogatoire sur le passé. Chercher à savoir pourquoi il était parti i ans ne lui ferait que plus de mal. Ces retrouvailles n'étaient que temporaires, un pont les menant vers le début d'une nouvelle vie, elle sans Ron et lui sans Suki.

Elle avala sa dernière gorgée de café lorsque le bruit de la porte la tira de ses réflexions. Des voix. Hermione déposa la tasse sur la table et attrapa sa baguette, au cas où.

''Ces vacances vont tellement me faire de bien.''

Une femme? La sorcière se leva, avançant lentement vers l'entrée. Lorsqu'elle aperçut un minois parfait, des cheveux blonds cendrés relevés en un chignon et ce regard vert perçant, Hermione sut qu'elle faisait face à Suki. Que faisait-elle ici?

''Hermione Granger?''

La chanteuse ne s'attendait définitivement pas à croiser l'amie d'Harry Potter ici et l'homme à ses côtés encore moins. Un Théodore Nott passablement surpris lâcha les valises qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

''Je peux vous demander ce que vous faites chez moi? s'enquit Suki en esquissant une moue contrariée.

-Chez vous? C'est la maison de campagne des parents à Marcus.

-Et vous êtes ici pourquoi?

-Marcus est un ami.

-Ah.''

Hermione se préparait mentalement à la crise qui approchait. Marcus serait furieux de voir son ex-copine chez lui, dans la maison de ses parents de plus.

''Je pense tout de même que vous devriez partir, renchérit Suki en la regardant avec pitié. Ça ne peut pas être facile être mariée avec cet abruti de rouquin, mais cette maison ne vous appartient pas.

-Elle n'est pas plus à votre nom, à ce que je sache.

-Et bien, j'ai quand même été la copine de Marcus pendant plusieurs années.''

La porte arrière claqua sourdement et Hermione sut que la tempête éclaterait dans les secondes qui suivraient.

''Hermione, j'ai faim! Allons au _diner_ du village.''

Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le salon et qu'il aperçut finalement qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls, son visage passa du calme à la fureur.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?!

-Je ne pensais pas que tu serais ici, Marcus.

-Tu me jettes dehors et tu voudrais que j'aille où? Dans les ruelles?

-Tu as assez d'argent pour rester à l'hôtel, à ce que je sache.

-Va te faire foutre.''

Ils se toisèrent comme cela pendant une éternité. Hermione contemplait la scène, incertaine de la procédure à prendre pour apaiser la querelle. Théodore Nott quant à lui se tournait les pouces, visiblement ennuyé. Marcus et lui n'étaient-ils pas amis à Poudlard?

''Bonne chance Nott, c'est une folle.

-Merci, bro, répliqua le jeune homme en levant un pouce vers le ciel.

-Théodore, nous allons y aller. Je suis certaine que le Ritz Carlton nous recevrait mieux et c'est tenu par des moldus, c'est pour dire.''

La chanteuse darda Marcus et Hermione d'un dernier regard dédaigneux avant de sortir par la porte d'entrée. Son crâne se tenait bien droit, port altier empli d'arrogance. Lorsque le silence enroba à nouveau le salon, la mâchoire du jeune homme sembla se détendre. Ses épaules pourtant restaient nouées et la colère empreignait encore ses yeux sombres.

''Comment ose-t-elle venir ici avec lui? fit-il en serrant le poing.

-Tu étais au courant qu'ils se fréquentaient?

-Bien entendu. Suki se croyait subtile, mais tous mes amis s'en étaient parlés. Entre Serpentard, on se tient.

-Ça doit faire mal de la voir avec un de tes amis…

-Je m'en fous. Nott est un imbécile de toute manière.''

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, comme un fauve apeuré. Lorsque la sorcière se trouva à ses côtés, elle passa ses bras autour de son corps et posa sa tête contre son torse. Marcus se raidit.

''Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Hermione.

-Je veux seulement que tu saches que je suis là.''

Elle avait l'air frêle contre lui.

''Je sais que je suis un trou-de-cul.''

À ces mots, le sorcier se mit à caresser la chevelure bouclée d'Hermione. Un moment doux, malgré la lourdeur de la situation.

''Tu es plein de sueur aussi, rajouta la brunette en levant la tête, le regard rieur.

-Mes excuses, Mademoiselle.''

Il se dégagea de son étreinte pour retirer son chandail. Ce faisant, Marcus lui offrit une vue imprenable sur ses abdominaux découpés. La jeune femme remarqua un tatouage placé tout près de ses pectoraux, un oeil versant une larme sur un coeur noir.

''Va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes de me déshabiller du regard comme ça.

-Désolée…

-Ton mari mangeait trop de sandwichs aux jambons pas de croûte?''

Il pouffa de rire en se passant une main dans sa chevelure noire. Hermione grimaça en se rappelant les derniers ébats avec Ron. Alors qu'elle avait continué de prendre soins de sa santé en mangeant bien et en pratiquant avec un maître du duel magique, lui s'était assagi… Ron travaillait comme un fou, grignotait probablement trop dans les buffets offerts par le Ministère de la Magie. Il y avait aussi toutes ces tournées de bar où il traquait apparemment des mages noirs et des trafiquants de potions illégales… Il buvait son poids en whiskey ou scotch plusieurs soirs semaines et au fil des années, sa taille fine s'était empâtée légèrement.

C'est bien simple, il ne faisait plus d'effort pour elle.

''C'est pas drôle.

-Arrête de rire, alors.''

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, tout-sourire.

;

Ils avaient passé l'après-midi au frais dans l'ombrage du saule. Hermione lisait un livre qui curieusement trônait dans la bibliothèque des Flint: _Huis Clos_ de Jean-Paul Sartre. Une lecture plutôt inattendue sachant qu'elle se trouvait dans une maison appartenant à une famille de puristes richissimes.

Marcus, quant à lui, avait fait une longue sieste. Son visage s'adoucissait dès qu'il s'endormait et tous ses maux semblaient s'évanouir dans le monde des rêves. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de l'observer à quelques reprises, refermant le livre et se demandent quel genre d'images papillonnaient dans le cerveau du joueur de Quidditch alors qu'il dormait. Rêvait-il de gagner la coupe, voyageait-il sur les plus hauts sommets du monde, buvait-il son poids en whiskey ou partageait-il à nouveau son lit? Elle frissonna.

Il ne lui fallait pas enfreindre ses règles.

À son réveil, Marcus s'étira longuement en baillant.

''J'ai faim, grogna-t-il.

-Je peux aller nous faire à manger si tu veux.

-J'aimerais mieux aller au _diner_ , ça fait longtemps. Tu aimerais ça?''

Elle hocha la tête, n'osant pas dire qu'elle aurait préféré rester tapie dans la maison loin des regards de tous. Même s'ils se trouvaient dans un village techniquement moldu, il y avait une forte population sorcière qui s'y était installée pour vivre dans la quiétude des beaux pâturages. Hermione espérait seulement qu'ils ne croiseraient pas de gens curieux de savoir ce que faisaient un ancien joueur de Quidditch et la ''célèbre amie d'Harry Potter'' ensemble.

Plutôt que d'utiliser la magie pour se rendre, ils marchèrent le long des sentiers sinueux du village. La majorité du trajet se fit dans le silence, ils étaient tous deux pensifs. Puis, Marcus se mit à décrire les petits coins de pays qui avaient marqué son enfance. Hermione esquissa un doux sourire, appréciant toujours quand il s'ouvrait à elle.

''C'est là que j'ai embrassé ma première copine, dit le sorcier en pointant une clôture défraîchie. J'avais 6 ans et elle était une née-moldue. Claudia.

-Très romantique, répondit Hermione à la blague.

-Moins romantique quand mes parents l'ont su et m'ont formellement interdit de fréquenter quiconque ne se trouvant pas sur leur liste pré-approuvée.

-Charmant.

-Peut-on les blâmer? Ils sont nés dans des familles racistes et puristes. Ils devaient avoir peur que je contracte la Dragoncelle en embrassant des nées-moldues.''

Hermione chercha à dissimuler la tristesse qui venait de s'emparer d'elle. Bien entendu qu'ils n'avaient aucun futur, les parents de Marcus n'approuveraient jamais leur relation. Elle le savait depuis toujours, mais ce rappel lui causait un pincement au coeur.

Ils marchèrent les quelques mètres les séparant du _diner_ sans rien ajouter. L'odeur de graisse parvint à ses narines et son estomac entama un tintamarre bruyant. Définitivement, il était l'heure de s'empiffrer. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent tous deux à l'intérieur, ils furent accueillis par une dame rousse portant joliment la trentaine. Elle esquissa un énorme sourire en se dirigeant vers eux.

''Marcus et Hermione! Si ce n'est pas mon couple préféré! Ça faisait si longtemps mes petits…''

Du revers de la manche de sa chemise rose bonbon, la serveuse essuya une larme honnête. Denise travaillait encore au _diner_ et elle n'avait pas oublié leurs fréquentes visites où ils avaient gobé des crêpes au beurre et des oeufs tournés à saveur de bacon.

''J'ai encadré votre photo et l'ai posé sur le mur de votre banquette régulière. Vous m'avez vraiment manqué mes cocos. Allez, assoyez-vous, je vous apporte un jus d'orange!''

Hermione n'osa pas regarder le visage de Marcus à ce moment précis. Que ressentait-il en ce moment? Tout cela était si étrange… revenir dans les lieux où ils avaient appris à s'aimer, où ils avaient passé tant de temps jusqu'à la fin de leur histoire. 6 ans plus tard et rien n'avait changé…

La jeune femme prit place sur la banquette et ouvrit le menu, ignorant les regards insistants de Marcus et les battements affolés de son coeur. Voilà, c'était officiel, elle se tapait une crise d'anxiété.

* * *

 **Et voilà! Mes excuses encore pour le retard. Alors, selon vous Hermione va réussir à ne pas enfreindre ses règles? ;)**


	4. Comme Avant

**Disclaimer: Encore et toujours, rien ne m'appartient dans cet univers. C'est bien malheureux, haha.**

Merci mille fois de me lire et de suivre cette histoire sortie des triturations de mon cerveau. J'espère que vous appréciez ce couple qui sort un peu des sentiers battus. ;)

* * *

Comme tout bon Gryffondor le ferait, Hermione tenta de dissimuler son attaque de panique sous un vague sourire avant de fuir vers la salle de bain. Elle ne voulait pas que Marcus la voit secouée ainsi, surtout car il n'y avait aucune menace à l'horizon. La sorcière avait oublié ce à quoi pouvait ressembler les battements effrénés de son coeur et la moiteur de ses paumes alors qu'elle tentait de réfréner la peur qui s'emparait de son cerveau.

Que faisait-elle avec Marcus dans la campagne anglaise, loin de son mari et de ses amis, à revivre son passé, à refaire les mêmes erreurs que i ans?

Rien de bon n'en sortirait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il ait changé. N'était-ce pas la fatalité de toute relation amoureuse destinée à périr dans les flammes? Hermione s'aspergea le visage d'eau et sortit de la salle de bain. Denise, la jolie serveuse les ayant servi tant de fois, s'arrêta pour contempler son visage avec sympathie.

''Hermione? Est-ce que ça va?

-Bien sûr, répondit la brunette en esquissant un sourire peu convaincant.

-Tu sais… même après toutes ces années, même s'il venait ici avec d'autres filles… J'ai toujours su qu'il reviendrait à toi.

-Ah oui?

-Il ne les a jamais regardées comme il te regardait toi.''

Même si cela était vrai, cela ne changeait pas qu'il l'avait laissé et n'était revenu à elle qu'à son pire bas fond. Sans port d'attache, il n'avait plus qu'elle et il savait que la pauvre Hermione Granger le reprendrait sans poser la moindre question. La sorcière décida qu'elle ne se laisserait plus marcher sur les pieds de la sorte, c'était terminé.

Elle murmura un remerciement quelconque à l'encontre de la rouquine et retourna à la table où le joueur de Quidditch l'attendait. Il avait relevé un sourcil, la fixant avec incompréhension.

''Je suis désolée, je me suis sentie étourdie tout d'un coup.

-Est-ce que tu veux en parler?

-Non, ça va.

-Tu es certaine?''

Elle hocha la tête en déglutissant et reprit le menu dans ses mains. Une énorme assiette de pancakes la remettrait peut-être d'aplomb, sinon la fuite était aussi une bonne option.

''J'espère que Suki n'a pas été trop froide avec toi. Elle est vraiment une plaie…

-J'ai vécu pire à Poudlard. Tu te souviens probablement d'une fouine aux cheveux blonds platine.

-Ah oui, je pense que j'ai une petite idée de qui tu parles.''

Il lui décocha un clin d'oeil et referma son menu.

''Hermione… Sérieusement, je veux que tu saches que c'est complètement terminé avec Suki. Je ne retournerai pas à elle, elle peut garder mon appartement et m'harceler pour de l'argent que je n'ai pas tant qu'elle veut. C'est terminé. Vraiment.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu ça?''

Son coeur s'était emballé à nouveau.

''Je veux juste que tu comprennes que je ne suis plus enchaîné.

-Marcus, on ne pourra pas revivre le passé.

-Explique-toi.

-Refaire les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé… Ce ne serait pas sain, je…''

Denise arriva à ce moment, leur apportant deux jus d'oranges fraîchement pressées. Elle trépidait, éternelle romantique se créant des scénarios d'amour hyperboliques quand elle servait ses clients préférés.

''Vous avez choisi? s'enquit la rouquine en souriant.

-Je vais prendre l'assiette du bûcheron.

-Il faut nourrir ça ces muscles de sportif, renchérit Denise en notant la commande. Et pour toi ma jolie?

-Je vais prendre les… pancakes en folie.

-Parfait, ce ne sera pas trop long mes choux.''

Dès qu'elle disparut de leur champ de vision, Marcus se pencha vers Hermione, lui prenant les mains pour gagner son attention.

''Je ne te demande pas de revivre le passé, Hermione. Nous avons tous deux vécu beaucoup de choses depuis.

-Oui, mais retourner dans la campagne, vivre à nouveau tous les deux dans cette maison? Ce n'est pas un peu comme un retour dans le temps de mauvais goût?

-La dernière fois, tu m'as aidé à me reconstruire après la guerre. Je pense qu'on peut s'aider. Tu ne crois pas?

-Peut-être, oui…''

Il se recula sans jamais cesser de la jauger. Ils étaient proches mais pourtant si loin. Hermione avait compris il y a longtemps qu'ils n'avaient jamais été sur la même longueur d'ondes. Ce n'était pas la faute de Marcus, il avait toujours été honnête avec elle et respectueux aussi, mais ils ne se comprenaient pas toujours. Comme en ce moment, alors qu'il la regardait avec cette froideur dans le regard, comme s'il cherchait à dissimuler ses émotions, toujours.

Cette barrière élevée entre leurs coeurs, faite des ronces de leurs erreurs passées, empêchait une communication authentique. S'aimer devenait infiniment plus difficile quand on avait peur de la chute. Et tomber, n'était-ce pas ça, la base de l'amour?

Denise revint avec leurs plats à la vitesse de l'éclair. Vraiment, elle était surprenante cette femme…

''Bon appétit mes coquelicots.''

Ils la remercièrent tous deux avant de se jeter avidement sur la nourriture. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le coeur serré, mais elle se forçait à engloutir les pancakes. La recette n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois, le brunch était encore savoureux, frais et surtout empli de graisse. La sorcière se souvint de la première fois qu'ils y avaient mis les pieds, comme elle avait été surprise de découvrir un _diner_ moldu et surtout que Marcus ait choisi de l'amener ici.

Le Serpentard avalait son bacon comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, ressemblant à un gamin gourmand. Il avait malheureusement la mauvaise habitude de parler la bouche pleine et ça aussi ça n'avait pas changé:

''Tu sais, Suki détestait venir ici.

-Ah oui?''

Hermione prit une gorgée de café. Bien entendu, Marcus devait encore avoir des sentiments pour son ex. Le contraire aurait été étonnant. La rupture était fraîche, l'attachement encore soudé à ses veines et le poison de sa trahison prendrait bien du temps avant d'être complètement guéri. Elle en savait quelque chose…

''Je pense que Denise ne l'a jamais aimée non plus… Elle apportait toujours seulement un jus d'orange.

-Pauvre Suki.

-Le Karma est une salope.''

Du Marcus tout craché.

''Elle t'aime définitivement beaucoup.

-Denise est adorable, conclut Hermione en cherchant à changer le sujet de conversation.

-J'aurais dû voir les signes plus tôt…

-Ce n'est jamais facile.

-Dire qu'elle ose amener Nott chez moi. Comme si cette maison lui appartenait, quelle conne…''

Il planta sa fourchette dans un pancake avec violence et continua son dialogue, qui ressemblait, soit, plus à un monologue.

''J'ai fait une tonne de sacrifices pour qu'elle soit heureuse, j'ai même annulé ma présence à un gala de Quidditch parce qu'elle était malade et c'est comme ça qu'elle me remercie… en couchant avec un membre de la fraternité des Serpentard. Et apparemment ce n'était pas le premier…

-Je suis vraiment désolée, Marcus.

-Comme quoi, quand on est amoureux, on s'affaiblit. Je ne ferai plus jamais une telle erreur.''

Hermione remarqua pour la première fois un tatouage plutôt frais sur son avant-bras, une dague ensanglantée. Encré sur la lame, la phrase ''sans amour'' semblait luire et hypnotiser la sorcière. Les plaies du coeur ne partaient jamais réellement et Marcus avait choisi de tatouer cette fatalité sur son corps pour l'éternité.

''L'amour est un poison.''

À ces mots, leurs regards se croisèrent.

''Tu as toujours été gentille avec moi, même quand j'étais un monstre.

-Respectueuse serait un meilleur terme. Disons qu'on ne s'entendait vraiment pas du tout à l'école.

-C'est vrai, mais j'étais horriblement désagréable à l'époque.

-Impossible de te contredire là-dessus.

-Tu es trop bonne pour moi, Hermione.''

Elle voulut lui dire que non, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge.

;

Ils marchèrent vers la maison de campagne à un rythme lent. Denise leur avait donné une tarte aux framboises en guise de cadeau, car ils étaient revenus après toutes ces années. Ils n'avaient pas refusé, par gourmandise, et aussi car la serveuse ne leur aurait jamais laissé le loisir de dire non.

Les deux sorciers avançaient en silence. Ils ne savaient plus quoi dire, car tout avait été mentionné. Les blessures de l'amour avaient été exposées et il était difficile d'entamer une conversation nouvelle après ça. Alors ils marchaient, laissant les bruits de leurs pas dans la terre emplir leurs oreilles, ne voulant pas détruire ce moment de calme.

Il y avait des batailles à l'horizon, probablement plus émotives que magiques cette fois, mais cela ne diminuait pas leur importance.

;

Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis quelques heures. Hermione s'était enfermée dans le bureau du père de Marcus où se trouvait une immense bibliothèque, elle lisait une thèse sur Gringotts lorsqu'on cogna timidement à la porte.

Marcus ouvrit la porte, tenant d'une main une énorme bouteille de whiskey.

''Tu viens sur le balcon avec moi?''

La lecture des misères de Gringotts et de leur traitement irrespectueux des gnomes l'avait mise de mauvaise humeur, alors elle déposa le livre et choisit de le rejoindre. Au moins, il lui avait adressé la parole.

La jeune femme fut plaisamment surprise de voir un feu crépiter au milieu de la cour. Marcus avait placé deux chaises face à la source de chaleur et il l'invita à le rejoindre. Il prit une gorgée à même la bouteille sans esquisser la moindre grimace et la lui tendit ensuite.

Hermione, à contre-coeur, soumit ses sens à un shot de whiskey. La saveur de cannelle lui chatouilla les narines et brûla sa gorge d'une intense chaleur.

''C'est toujours aussi désagréable.

-Ton aversion pour les shots de whiskey est restée la même.

-Ça n'a pas changé.''

Il tourna la tête, mais un énorme rictus envahissait son visage. Hermione remarqua que la bouteille avait déjà été pas mal entamée.

''Je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai aimé, murmura-t-il.

-On ne choisit jamais.''

Marcus hocha la tête. La sorcière, bien malgré l'appréhension de ses papilles gustatives, avala une autre rasade d'alcool.

''Chaque personne que l'on rencontre est une leçon de vie, fit sagement la brunette en cherchant à dissimuler sa grimace.

-J'aimerais croire ça, mais Suki n'aura servi qu'à me faire réaliser à quel point ma vie est merdique.

-Ce n'est pas vrai.

-J'ai perdu mon poste dans l'équipe. Je suis sans-emploi et j'ai tellement de dettes dues à mes dépenses ridicules que je vais bientôt me retrouver devant le tribunal du ministère de la magie. Ah oui et mon ex me trompait avec plusieurs de mes connaissances, à répétition et sur notre lit conjugal. Vraiment, tout va bien.

-Bois.''

Le sorcier ne se fit pas prier et but à même le goulot. Ses yeux étaient sombres, les flammes crépitant dangereusement dans ses orbites. Il semblait si triste et désoeuvré.

''Je suis certaine que n'importe quelle équipe serait heureuse de t'avoir, rajouta Hermione avec douceur.

-Pas depuis que je suis arrivé à une pratique complètement saoul. Et puis, je suis trop souvent dans les tabloïds. C'est de la mauvaise publicité et les équipes de Quidditch n'aiment pas ça.''

À ces mots, il prit une autre gorgée de whiskey.

''J'aurais dû accepter de travailler pour la compagnie de mon père, mais j'avais trop d'orgueil.

-Non. Tu voulais vivre de ton rêve de jouer au Quidditch, tu as toujours aimé et excellé dans ce sport. Je pense que tu as bien fait.''

Elle s'était avancée vers lui, faisant glisser avec difficulté la chaise dans le gazon pour se rapprocher de lui. Hermione posa sa main sur la sienne. Marcus tourna lentement la tête, son visage complètement coloré de orange par les flammes. Ses sourcils fournis étaient froncés, il ne cachait plus la douleur qui l'envahissait.

''Je sais que tu vas t'en sortir.''

Le sorcier laissa tomber la bouteille. Il s'était retrouvé à la vitesse de l'éclair contre Hermione, faisant renverser sa chaise de tout son poids. Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans le gazon, bras et jambes emmêlés. La respiration de la brunette s'était accélérée, elle chercha à repousser Marcus mais il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle et surtout, son regard la sciait en deux. Elle se sentait mise à nue alors qu'il la contemplait ainsi sans rien dire.

Lentement, la main largement tatouée du joueur de Quidditch trouva sa nuque. La sensation de leur peau se touchant à nouveau, le feu crépitant à leurs côtés et l'alcool faisant sa voie lentement dans leurs veines… il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il l'embrasse. Marcus déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et dévia vers sa clavicule, l'effleurant une demie seconde, pour mieux retourner à sa bouche.

Hermione oublia soudainement l'heure et le lieu. Il n'y avait qu'eux. Ça n'avait toujours été qu'eux contre le reste du monde.

* * *

 **C'est moi ou il va faire chaud bientôt et je dis pas ça à cause du feu? ;P Laissez-moi une petite review si vous avez aimé, c'est toujours très apprécié!**


End file.
